PSM2 Issue 2
This issue is dated November 2000 and priced at £2.99. News PS2 Calmly Storms ECTS - 1 page (10) :Sony's powerful new bit of kit voted 2000's best system by the videogame industry. Robbie Williams to appear in Knockout Kings 2001 - (11) Square's Final Fantasy runs over budget - (11) Codemasters to release sequel to Music for PS2 - (12) Features Defining Moment: The Metal Gear Solid 2 Trailer - Efrain Hernandez - 2 pages (6-7) Letters - 2 pages (8-9) Cover Feature: Breaking the Speed Limits - Daniel Dawkins, Joel Snape, Marcus Hawkins - 12 pages (14-25) :Ridge Racer 5 - 2 pages (16-17) :The Getaway - 1 page (18) :Gran Turismo 2000 - 1 page (19) :MotoGP - 2 pages (20-21) :Wild Wild Racing - 1 page (22) :WipEout Fusion - 1 page (23) :Also in Development - 2 pages (24-25) Be Happy - Mark Green - 10 pages (68-77) :"PS2 games - already staggering at their best - are going to get better." That's the message from game creators across the globe. So, prepare to find out why we should all... The Pad is Dead... Long Live the New Peripheral! - Joel Snape - 3 pages (105-107) Motion Blur? How'd they do that? - Robin Alway - 1 page (123) Broadband - What's it really for? - Pete Wilton - 2 pages (124-125) PSM2 Interview: Atsushi Horigami - Joel Snape - 3 pages (126-128) :7 Blades & Ephemeral Fantasia Last Laugh - Name that goon... - Daniel Wallace - 1 page (130) Coming Soon Silent Hill 2 - (27) The Bouncer - (27) Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - (28) Herdy Gerdy - (28) Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness - 2 pages (30-31) Star Wars: Starfighter - 4 pages (32-35) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - 3 pages (36-38) ESPN International Track & Field - 2 pages (40-41) Timesplitters - 4 pages (42-45) Onimusha: Warlords - 2 pages (46-47) SSX - 2 pages (48-49) Silent Scope - 2 pages (50-51) Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 - 1 page (53) Zone of the Enders - 4 pages (54-57) Overload - 8 pages (58-65) :Summoner, Theme Park World, Commandos 2: Men of Courage, Soul Reaver 2, Donald Duck: Quack Attack, Knockout Kings 2001, Ring of Red, Shadow of Memories, Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2, Project Eden, Rayman Revolution, Dropship: United Peace Force, Disney's Dinosaur, ESPN National Hockey Night, Warriors of Might and Magic, ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding, ESPN NBA 2Night, Real Pool, World Destruction League: Thunder Tanks, The Operative: No One Lives Forever, Gunslinger, Virtual Ocean, Orphen: Scion of Sorcery, Red Faction, Aqua Aqua: Wetrix 2, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2001 Reviews PS2 FIFA vs Jikkyou - 2 pages (86-87) PS1 DVD Reviews - 2 pages (100-101) Tips Dead or Alive 2 - Tag Move List - 2 pages (108-109) FIFA Soccer World Championship - Move translations (110) Dynasty Warriors 2 - Character unlocks (110) Jikkyou World Soccer 2000 - Tips and Tricks (111) Tekken Tag Tournament - Guide: Part 2 - Andrew Collins - 6 pages (112-117) Other Credits Senior Editor :Sean Atkins Art Editor :Christian Day Designer :Efrain Hernandez Production Editor :Duncan Baizley Staff Writers :Joel Snape, Daniel Dawkins Contributors :Mark Green, Robin Alway, Tim Weaver, Daniel Wallace, Pete Wilton, Andrew Collins, Ceri Thomas Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews